light in shadow
by Royal2
Summary: what happens when Aichi meat Ren instead of Kai on that faithful day and got blaster dark instead of blaster blade and when she is misaki's adopted little sister? A femAichi story rated t only for a character death only in one chapter maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one the avatar of shadows.

**I don't own vanguard and this is fem Aichi and an older adopted sister Misaki .**

There was a kid walking alone with bruises the kid had blue hair and at once glance the kid looks like a boy but in reality the kid is a girl meet Aichi Sendou. When she was walking she bumped into a red hair kid and he asked "Were did you get all those bruises?" Aichi didn't answer but kept walking then the red head went in front of her and said " I have something for you.". He took out a Vanguard card and when she looked at it Blaster Dark was there.

She asked "You're giving this to me?" he smiled at her and said " Yes and my name is Ren." Aichi said "Mine name is Aichi." He said "That is a nice name for a girl like you." before Aichi could say something Ren had ran saying he had to go home. Aichi ran to Card Capital and meet Misaki she is like an older sister to her. She showed the vanguard card to her and she looked unsure and said "Are you sure you would want to make a shadow Paladin deck?" Aichi nodded then shin came running in. He was breathing deeply and looked scared he said "Aichi something very bad has happened." Aichi looked at him and asked "W-what?" Shin said "Your mom was in a car crash and did not make it." Aichi and Misaki were shocked and Aichi started crying.

Misaki got to the same level to Aichi and hugged her. She looked at her uncle and asked "What will happen to Aichi?" Shin said " She would go to a foster home unless we adopted her." he said "Well I am going to the adopting center to fill out the adoption when i'm doing that i what you two to stay here." Misaki nodded and got Aichi to a table a got a bunch of packs to get some Shadow Paladin cards. While they were putting cards in to a deck Aichi was holding on too three more Blaster Darks. She was holding them and trying to imaging to be strong as him Misaki said "We have enough cards to make good deck." Then two boys came in and one of them is Katsumi Morikawa who saw Aichi and ran to her and saw her having three Blaster Darks and he gasped and grabbed them.

Misaki saw this and grabbed the cards back and put them in the deck. She said "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." He then said "I challenge Aichi to fight." Aichi nodded and got ready. They put down there first vanguard.

"stand up my vanguard" they said

"Fullbau"Aichi said

"running lizard udex." Morikawa said

"I go first I draw and ride Blaster Javelin and the skill of Fullbau i get Blaster Dark to my hand and Javelin skill he gets 2000 as long there is Fullbau in soul I end my turn."

" I ride embodiment of armor bahr and call Aermo and attack." said Morikawa

" No guard." Aichi said

"Drive trigger critical trigger." Morikawa said

after five minutes

"Go Phantom Blaster Dragon attack twin drive check double critical trigger."

Aichi won and Morikawa said "Good game and sorry for what i done." he left with his friend and shin came in and looked happy. Tomorrowwill be the fist day for Aichi Tokura.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The tournament part one

**I don't own vanguard srry for not alot of talking in this.**

Aichi's pov

I woke up in my new room and saw my shadow paladin deck I put in a deck case. I put on some cloths and went down stairs I was greeted by Misaki and shin I smiled and said good morning. While we were having breakfast shin said " I heard that there is going to be a tournament near here maybe you too can go." We looked at each other then we nodded.

We got our decks ready and went out and while we were walking we say the bullies that make fun at me when we got near them they looked at us then said "We are sorry for what happened to your mom yesterday." They walked away and we smiled and got in the place and singed up and when the time came i was facing someone named Taishi Miwa.

We got our decks ready and said "Stand up my vanguard." his was lizard runner Undeux(5000) mine was fullbau and he looked surprise at it and i asked "Is there something wrong." He said noting He went first and drew a card and rode Embodiment of Armor, Bahr(8000) and ended his turn. It was my turn and I drew and I rode blaster Javelin(8000 with skill) and got blaster dark in my hand and called Doranbau(6000) and attack and he said no guard and got grime the reaper (critical trigger) and dealt two damage to him but he got a heal trigger to save him.

He said "Wow you if i didn't get that heal trigger then i would be in big trouble." He drew a card and rode Dragon Knight, Nehalem(10000) and he called chain attack Sutherland(8000) and he attacked and i didn't guard and he got Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (critical trigger) and i got abyss freezer (draw trigger) and then it is my turn and stood and drew and I said "You can't have light with out darkness now stand up my avatar I ride blaster dark(10000 with skill) and with blaster dark skill counter blaster and Punish Sutherland." Then i called Demon World castle DonnerSchlag(10000 with skill) and Black Sage Charon (8000) be hind it. I said " With a boost from Charon DonnerSchlag attacks with his skill he gets plus 2000 power."Miwa took it and got a Dragon Dancer, Monica (draw trigger) and drew a card"Then with a boost by Doranbau and with Doranbau skill blaster dark attack is 20000." Miwa guarded with Tahr and i got no trigger.

**(damage Miwa 2 Aichi 3)** He said " My turn stand and draw Burn this world with your Apocalypse flame Dragonic Overlord(9000 with skill but usually at 11000) he then called a berserk dragon(9000) and used his counter blast and got Charon out. then he called two iron tail dragons (7000) and attacked with berserk dragon i guarded with grim the riper then he attacked with Dragonic Overlord and i didn't guard and he got a another Tahr and another berserk dragon.

It was my turn and I said " Stand and draw fly from the darkness and defeat what is in your way I ride phantom blaster dragon." I called Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar(9000) and with his skill I called abyss freezer(5000) " Then i use Phantom blaster dragon's skill to retire three of my rearguards and he gains 10000 power and plus on critical then i call Apocalypse bat (4000) and another Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar and got another Charon and put the behind DonnerSchlag and Badhabh attacked berserk dragon and DonnerSchlag attacked but got guarded against it with Tahr. " I attack with Phantom Blaster dragon with support from Apocalypse and with his soul blaster he gives phantom blaster dragon an extra 6000 more power." He didn't guard and I did a twin drive and got Grime the Reaper and Death Feather Eagle (critical trigger) He got a draw trigger and drew a heal trigger but got a Bahr we said good game.

I saw Misaki and she won her game too. We smiled at each other.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Aichi vs Kai**

**Srry for not updating this for a while but i will like to inform you all is that this will be updated and as seek a new life and virus light too. Alot of my stories are not going on because of me not having an ideas for them well lets get to the story if any of you want to either adopt them just pm for them. and my new ntories like the fallen knight.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Vanguard if i did I would of made aichi a girl.**

**Aichi POV.**

Ok i won all of my matches and I'm one way to win it all. I look to see Misaki walking over and saying that she lost. I said "That is all right at least you tried." she smiled at me. Then they announced " Now will Aichi tokura and toshiki Kai come to the center table for the final battle." I started walking to the to it and I saw a boy with brown hair and a green t-shirt and jeans on. When we got to the central table we both put our mats down and decks and strating vanguard down we shuffled our decks and cut each others deck and said "Good luck."

**Out of POV**

They both said Stand up

MY (Aichi) The (Kai)

Vanguard

Aichi said"Fullbau."

Kai said " Stardust trumpeter."

Someone around them said "Royal Paladins vs Shadow paladins."

Kai hand 5,soul 0.

Kai went first and said "My turn I draw and ride Little sage Marron and I end my turn."

Aichi hand: 5, soul 0.

Aichi said "Draw and I ride Blaster Javelin and with the skill of Fullbau i get Blaster dark to my hand and with the skill of Blaster Javelin he gains 2000 power and I call Doranbau and with his boost Javelin attacks." Kai said "no guard" Aichi drived trigger check and got a draw trigger and drew a card. Kai's damage trigger was a Gallatin.

Kai soul 1

hand 5

damage 1

Kai said "my turn Show your courage though this battle field I ride my avatar Blaster Blade. Then I call Knight of silence Gallatin and little sage Marron and wingal." Three units appeared on the field. The Kai said" With a boost from marron gallatin attacked." Aichi said "No guard." The damage was skull witch neven. Then Kai attacked with blaster blade and Aichi didn't gaurd and kai got a critical trigger. and the two damage were a black feather dragon and a abyss freezer Aichi drew on card.

Aichi soul 1

hand 7

damage 3

Aichi said"My turn draw when shadow and light are just the same "light" you are there my avatar Blaster Dark then i use his counter blast to retire Gallatin then I call skull witch neven and black sage charron and with skull witch nevens skill i counter blast one and drop one card to draw two cards. With a boost from dorabau and with his skill he attacks your vanguard." Kai didn't guard and Aichi got a abyss healer and gave the power to nevn and recovered one points of damage. Neven attacked him and he guarded with his critical trigger.

Kai soul 2

hand 2

damage 2

Kai said "My turn stand a draw fly down with wings of pure white wings of justice Solitary Knight, Gancelot then i use his counter blaster to give him 5000 more power and gain pules one critical when balster blade is in the soul. Now he attacks you." Aichi took it and kai got a crital trigger in the twin drive.

Aichi soul 2

hand 7

damage 5

Aichi said "stand and draw rise from the darkness that you call your home phantom blaster dragon. With Blaster dark in the soul he gains 1000 power. Then I use his eff by counter blasting two and retiring three of my regards he gains 10,000 power and plus one critical. Then I call Apocalypse Bat and blaster dark and dorabau with a boost from dorabau blaster dark attacks." Kai didn't guard and took the damage and got no trigger then aichi attacked with her vanguard and with used the skill of Apocalypse bat and Kai had to no guard and aichi got a double critical trigger. kai got no heal triggers.

**Aichi POV**

I can't belive I won that battle. At the reword celebration i got 4 cards that were called a phantom blaster overlord then Kai gave me a blaster blade saying I should make and use a royal paliden deck instead.

**TBC**


End file.
